The Mew Girl in School
by renea-lilith
Summary: A rich high school student with a twisted life enters Ouran and makes fast friends with the Host Club. Will her secrets be known to her friends? Or will she simply move back to where she left? there's also some sailor moon too
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I was watching Ouran Host Club episodes and making my own screen caps when I heard my music switched over to the Tokyo Mew Mew opening theme. Then I got the idea to make another story consisting of a mew cross with another series mix. Enjoy.

* * *

Sumi looked up at her new and dreadful school. She was forced to go here and hated it, "might as well get this over with," she said as she entered the school. Everyone looked upon her and started to whisper as she walked by, "is that Sumi-sama?" Sumi closed her eyes for a bit and headed towards the main office to meet with the super attendant of the school. "It is, is it," said another student then another, "demo, why is she wearing a guy's uniform?" Sumi rounded a corner and walked in the main office. 

"Huh? Oh Sidra, welcome to Ouran," said the super attendant motioning her to sit down. She sat down in the seat in front of his desk, "arigato, Suou-sensei." He smiled at her, "your father sure is lucky to have such an attractive young lady like you, demo," he said overlooking her clothes, "why are you wearing the boy's uniform?" She closed her eyes while keeping her pose perfect, "I think it's just better this way for me." A sudden knock on the door pulled their conversation away, "yes?" The door opened to have a young blonde guy walk in, "you wanted to see me?" The super attendant mentioned his hand for him to come in, "yes, Tamaki meet your new friend Sumi." Sumi stood up and turned around to see his face better as her hair moved with her. Tamaki bowed to greet her, "hello Sumi; I'm Tama-," he said before he could finish. "I know who you are," Sumi said, "Suou, Tamaki … the son of the super attendant and complete idiot." "Ouch," his father said as Tamaki stared at her, "now, Tamaki, will you escort her to class?" He nodded his head and moved his arm outward towards the door as Sumi received her papers and headed out.

* * *

"Sumi right," asked Tamaki as he walked with her after overlooking her classes. She looked his way then answered with the same half pissed, half content look that she's been wearing all day long, "yeah, forgetful too I see." He smiled, "no, I'm just sure that a girl with your background would have been out of school by now." She gave a smirk, "my background of what?" He smiled back, "the fine arts background." She looked ahead, "to tell you the truth I didn't want to come here." "Why not," he asked, "Ouran is a school of-." She shook her head no, "I never wanted to move; demo … I guess I have no choice now. We're alike you know?" Tamaki made a puzzled look as he thought about it, "alike?" Sumi waited for a bit before stopping and telling him, "we're alike because of our grandmothers. My father, unlike yours, met my mother and took her away from her parents, but only because she was in love." 

Tamaki stared at her while she finished, "She was in love and she also didn't want to have arranged marriages. She died when I was little," she said looking down at her feet. She felt a hand on her head and looked up, "don't worry, we're friends now remember," Tamaki said giving a single wink. Her face changed to a thankful smile as she cocked her head to the right.

They walked into their first class as everyone either said 'ooh' or 'ah'. Tamaki stood beside her as the teacher looked the papers she had and mentioned to another student, "Kyoya, will you formally introduce our new student?" He nodded and opened up his book, "Kouh, Sidra … also known as Sumi by her fans and schoolmates. Sumi only allows those close to her call her by her first name Sidra such as close friends, higher nobility like family friends, and family." She folded her arms as she listened to him speak. "Well known in the fine arts such as dancing and singing, she is also known for being athletic and flexible which, in turn, help her with her dancing. She also plays several instruments like piano, violin, base, guitar, and drums," he said closing his book and looking up, "her only family consists of her grandmother and father."

They all looked back at her as she flipped her hair with a single hand, "nice to meet everyone," she said then gave a wink with a parted mouthed smile. All the guys in the room started to blush as the girls sighed and had hearts in their eyes. "Calm down now, Sumi, you can sit in front of Tamaki."

* * *

After school was a lot better for Sidra as she walked home with her book bag behind her head in her hands while crossed. She walked for a bit before someone grabbed her by both arms, "what the-!?" She looked and saw two guys that looked alike while a limo pulled up in front of them, "what the hell!?" The window opened as Tamaki's head looked posed in the car, "take her away," he said as the window went back up. "Hey I have to-nyaaaaaa!"

* * *

Sometime later she looked up and saw they were at a private beach. "Where," she slowly began, "am I?" She felt arms around her again as she saw the two guys from earlier, "welcome to the Host Club's get away!" Sumi's face twitched as her anger grew until she took both guys by the arm and threw them five feet into the air. Once they finally landed they got up and stared at her as she yelled at the top of her lungs, "what the hell am I doing here!!??!!" They got up and introduced themselves, "we're the Hitachiin brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru." Her anger got the best of her, "that doesn't answer my question!" They pointed to a house, "we were told to bring you here by our lord." Sumi calmed down a little, "lord? What lord?" They gave a sly smile as they headed towards the house, "come with us then and find out!" She sighed and walked behind them into the house. 

"Welcome Sumi-chan," greeted a young looking boy, "you can call me Honey-sempai and you can call him Mori-sempai," he said refuring to a really tall guy with a contet look. Sumi rolled her eyes as she walked to the center of the room and looked around, "where am I?" "They took you by the arms and brought you here huh?" Sumi looked to her left and saw another, "they do that to me all the time, I'm Haruhi Sumi-sempai." Sumi overlooked this one carefully as she spoke, "quite a tomboy you are Haruki." "Huh?" "You are a girl dressing as a boy so you're concerded a tomboy by my standards," she said as she looked up. Tamaki and Kyoya walked out into the veiw as Sumi saw them and yelled in their faces while Tamaki hid behind his friend scared of her, "why the hell would you bring me here when I said that I wasn't interested in going out!?!" Kyoya did his signature 'push up his glasses' then told her, "we asked your grandmother and father if you come. Your grandmother refused but was convinced by your fathers words." She clintched her fists tight, "then why didn't you-," she started to yell as the twins brought a single piece of luggage, "let you pack? Because one of the maids already had one packed for you," they said.

Dinner rolled around as they all sat and ate. Tamaki's 'puppy' eyes stared at Sumi as her anger marks (anime anger marks course) moved around her head. With fear in his voice he asked, "do you want to sing for a bit?" She looked at him, "you have a station ready here?" Honey agreeded to it, "Sumi-chan! Go ahead and sing to us! Haru-chan's a fan of yours." Sumi looked at Haruki, "you are?" She nodded her head a little, "it's in other room though." Sumi got up and walked over to her chair, "which one do you want to hear," she asked as she rubbed her cheek and gave a lovely look which froze the guys solid. "Ano … whichever, I kinda like them all." Sumi stood straight up and walked towards the door, "well then, let's go." All of them got up and walked ahead of Sumi as she followed. They walked down the hall and into a mini theature where the guys, and Haruki, sat down while the stage was ready and set. Sumi stood by the microphone, "any song," she asked staring at them. "Whichever one you favor the most," Tamaki said calming down a bit from earlier. Sumi nodded her head once and took a breath before she began singing a song, "all right then, this one is called Star Jewel."

Nagareboshi ni negai wo kaketa  
Nanatsu no hikari mitsukedashite  
Hanarebanare ni natta JUERII SUTAA  
Unmei to iu kizuna wo shinjiteru

Tsumetai nami ni toketa namida no yukue wa  
Dare ni mo kizukarenai mama sotto awa to kiete itta

Nakushita mono wo sagashiteru kokoro ga setsunai  
Midori no ame ni tsutsumarete utaitsudzukeru Song for You!

Umarekawaru asa ga kuru nara  
Onaji inochi wo mata ikitai  
Meguriaeru subete no mono ga  
Houseki ni naru kiseki wo shinjiteru

Sumi finished singing the short version as she looked upon this 'Host Club', "ano … I'm finished. They clapped while Honey jumped center front with excitement. "That was good Sumi-chan," he said while he finished clapping then hugged his bunny. A golden retriever ran inside the room and licked Tamaki on the face, "Antoinette, stop!" Sumi stared at the dog and narrowed her eyes as the dog turned and ran out the room crying. Tamaki looked at the door, "wonder why she ran out after looking at Sumi." Sumi knew why his dog ran out so she spoke up, "I don't really like dogs and I guess she picked up on that." Kyoya stood up and turned towards the door, "this week is all a holiday week so we might do something if the girls feel up to it." Tamaki made another puppy face, "Kyoya! You're right!"

Sumi rolled her eyes as she walked out of the room and behind Kyoya, whom was showing everyone to their rooms. He turned and held out his hand towards a door, "this will be your room Sumi." She opened up the door and saw that she had a view of the beach then turned back to Kyoya while standing at the door, "arigato, Kyoya … would you call me by my first name from now on?" He stared at her until she got tired from being stared at; she took a step back and started closing the door when he held the door open with his arm, "be ready at noon tomorrow, and wear casual clothes too ok Shina?" She gave a single nod before she closed the door and looked at herself in the mirror. Her ears twitched and when she blinked her normal human ears turned into dark grey wolf ears. She sighed and thought about her new 'friends' while she looked at a handheld brooch that looked like a star with a crystal in the middle. She looked up and felt her ears twitch as her human ears showed up again. "For as long as I'm with them, I'll protect them."


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here's chapter 2, from what I was told my last chapter was to fast. Well that's what I get for rushing things before I went to work and losing my train of thought. I'm listening to some Youtube music so I'm kind of feeling what I should write. Tell me what you think so far ok?

* * *

Sumi woke up just as the sun was rising above the horizon, "pretty," she said as she rubbed her matted hair and turned to get dressed for a day on the town.

"Hurry up everyone!"

"What for, we're right here," the twins said as the walked down the little thing of stairs. Tamaki gave his royal speech, "the girls aren't ready yet and that's who we're waiting for." Hikaru pointed out, "Haruhi should be ready by now, and it's Sumi-sempai that's probably holding us up. Why didn't we complain to her about keeping Haruhi's gender a secret?" Honey nodded his head in agreement, "why do we Tama-chan?" Tamaki looked at Kyoya for help until he answered, "Shina-san is a star and an up-and-coming international one for that matter as well, so keeping her mouth shut about certain things is what she does best."

"Why did you call her by her first name Kyoya-sempai?"

The guys turned their heads to see Haruhi walk down the stairs. Kyoya turned into his rather 'study' mode, "she asked me to last night." They stood around him trying to figure out why when they heard her speak, "what are we waiting for again?" They turned to see Sumi dressed in a ocean blue shirt with a white jacket over it, dark blue denim jeans that fell a little past the knee, lace up or tied up white shoes strapped around her ankles, black sunglasses, and a white band holding back her waist length hair in a ponytail so that her hair looks like it falls a little past the shoulders and her chin length bangs falling by the side of her face. Kaoru air poked her, "we were waiting for you, demo," he said overlooking her again; "you look ready to me." She turned towards the door, "whatever; are we ready to get this thing over with or not?"

* * *

The guys were looking at everything while Haruhi and Sumi walked side by side. Sumi had her hands in her pockets while Haruhi walked with her arms by her sides. They went into a shopping center full of people; most were crowded around a single table selling merchandise. Two young looking girls squeezed their way out and took a breath before they walked off happy, "this is her best one yet!" The other girl told her friend, "yeah Sumi-sama sure is pretty in this book. It says," she said stopping and looked at the cover, "a new side of Sumi that you haven't seen before." They both squealed as they walked off. What the girls didn't know was that the Host Club and Sumi heard everything, and that made her annoyed. The twins put their arms around her shoulders like they did the last time while they asked kind of curious; "a new side of what?" With, how you see in the shows, a huge angry head yelled at the twins, "what the world are you thinking about!?" She breathed heavily before storming off in a different direction with Tamaki following her; out of range of any punches she might throw, but close and quietly.

* * *

Sumi found a bench and sat down feeling kind of pissed and alone … again. While she sat she readjusted her hat so that it would sit with her hair and muttered to herself with Tamaki watching and listening from around the corner. "Why the hell did I even agree to come here?" She saw an old lady walk by with a small child. "That's why; grandmother huh? 'It's not called gym-nice-tics' she says, 'you're such a reckless child with pointless dreams' she says!" Her voice broke a little. "With so many that I refused now I'm sure she's going to make another rash decision about my friends. I can't let them know my secret," she held herself around the arms then took out her pendant with the star in the middle, "I want to protect them and keep them close by my side for as long as I can. Demo," she finished as she looked up and put it back in her pocket, "the one called Tamaki is probably her first decision even if I do call him my closest friend without his knowing it himself. His feelings are pure and so is his heart, Lynn will stop at nothing to try to take that away from him. Just let him try to hurt my friends! For their future and everyone else's, I will be of service to them."

Sumi leaned her head against the wall and smiled after taking off her sunglasses; while Tamaki had his full back to the wall and very troubled by her statement. "She has doubts about her own life," he said under his breath, "is her grandmother really that mean to her? Not even mine is that mean but … she acts like it from time to time." A shadow fell over him while he stood there.

They both heard a scream and turned their heads towards the sound when they saw a creature that looked like a dog but only meaner and huge. Tamaki stepped out from his hiding spot while Sumi saw him, "Tamaki!? What are you doing!?" He freaked out a bit before she tackled him to the ground and landed with a thud. They opened their eyes and saw that both their eyes were the same blue color although she had brown-black hair, she was 'as it seems' on top of him before the dog howled and made an awful sound. Sumi coiled and held her ears while she sat up and was in pain; Tamaki sat up and took hold of her shoulders while he yelled at her, "are you ok? Sumi-san!" She held her ears tight as she slowly opened her eyes until the dog yelped and Sumi le go of her ears. Tamaki looked at the dog and saw two other … people … standing there, "what are they?"

Both of them stood up at the same time and saw that they saw were two other girls, girls that were mews. "Took you long enough," said Sumi to the both of them. The one with blonde hair turned around and answered her, "well it's kind of hard to get transferred to a school that's way out of our league." The other girl with pink hair turned her head, "who's the cute guy next to you?" Tamaki blushed a little while Sumi spoke, "don't worry about his name until after that dog is back to its original size ok?" The girls turned back around and stood still; Sumi looked around to see no one around in the store then turned back at Tamaki, "you're my friend right?" He looked at her confused, "didn't we agree to that?" She didn't move her body but moved her eyes to the side then back at him, "did you hear me say 'I'll protect them as long as I'm here'?" He nodded. "Then I expect you to keep my secret as well as you keep Haruhi's gender a secret ok?" His eyes were surprised but his face was saying 'sure' as Sumi took out her pendant and turned towards the girls, "let's go! Mew Mew Akiko, make-up!"

* * *

Tamaki stood and watched Sumi transform right before his eyes; when she was done transforming she had purple hair, light grey wolf ears, a purple neck chocker (no fuzzy) with a golden star at the bottom of it, a strapless dark purple top that stopped a little after her chest to make it a mid-drift top, black low-rise short shorts, light grey wolf's tail, tight pale purple sleeves with cut off fingers (meaning that her sleeves start a little above her top and stops at her finger joints so you can see her finger skin) that weren't connected to her top and moved with her arms as she moved, no leg band, and a pair of pale purple boots that came to the center of her thigh (sort of like the starlight's but not pointed).The purple glow around her disappeared as the other two girls cocked their heads and smiled at her, "took you long enough Akiko." Akiko smiled at the blonde first then the pink, "calm down you two; Mai, Kami, I'm glad to see the both of you again." Weird noises started up as the girls took hold of their ears again they started yelling in pain. 

Tamaki looked around and saw a guy playing a flute; "hey! You're hurting my friends!" The guy opened his eyes and continued to play. "My lord!" Tamaki turned his head and saw the Host Club running right at him. "Are you ok," they asked as they got close then stopped suddenly, Tamaki felt something and turned around to be face to face with the dog. He yelled from being surprised then the dog licked him five feet into the air then he landed with a thud on the floor with dog drool all over him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is all about the first battle and a little after it. Please leave comments if you like it or love it. Either way I'll know how to write the rest of the story.

* * *

He was covered in dog drool and didn't even want to dare look at it. The other members stood at a good distance away from either one of them and watched. Akiko and her girls still held their ears while their legs gave way and they fell to the ground. Akiko looked behind at the dog then let her left hand let go of her ear and gripped it together as a handheld microphone appeared. She let her right arm fall as she began to sing. 

Geisha Dreams!

Empty heart and empty soul

All on a remote control

All colors fade to grey

The more they play this love serade (it's the game where you guess upon movement)

Why don't you see what you feel that all is spring?

* * *

The girls joined in and started to sing with Akiko.

* * *

Ichie ge, ichie go, on a road in Tokyo 

Don't you see, don't you know

They got no where else to go

Ichie ge, ichie go, far away from Tokyo

They believe in Geisha Dreams

* * *

The guy stopped playing his flute and looked at the girls while they finished singing.

* * *

Perfect body, perfect smile 

Illusion for a while

They try to love and please

To put your mind at ease

Why don't you see what you feel that all is spring?

Ichie ge, ichie go, on a road in Tokyo

Don't you see, don't you know

They got no where else to go

Ichie ge, ichie go, far away from Tokyo

They believe in Geisha Dreams

Ladie de, ladie da …

While the girls sang that part the guy that was playing the flute stared at them while the dog made a huge fuss and started to bite. Akiko turned around to face the dog again while she was still singing and saw that the dog monster was going to bite Tamaki in half. She stopped singing and held her microphone tight as she held it up; "Tamaki! Ribbon," she yelled then pulled her arm to the side as she slowly spun left with her left foot under her thigh (like how they pull their legs under when they jump and such), "Akiko…" her tucked leg stood its ground while her right leg turned outwards, "…Star Spear…" her left leg went out to the other side in front of her right leg while a whip went right at the dog and held it's mouth tight shut. (If you look at Zakuro when she's attacking it went out like that.)

* * *

Tamaki rubbed some of the drool off his face so that he could look and see that Akiko was standing right in front of him, holding the dog's mouth shut with her whip. "Are you ok," she asked barely turning her head. "I need a bath but I'll be ok," he said whipping some drool off his hands. "Mai! Kami! Help me with this thing!" Akiko felt something strange and looked up to see the guy trying to attack her. "Lynn!" She jumped out of the way and let the whip go just as he came down and missed his target then jumped at her again, "hold still Akiko!" She answered him back, "I told you already 'you can't catch me even in a thousand years'!" 

Kami took hold of her whip while both hers and Mai's microphones changed into their weapons. Kami's was a short scepter with a heart shaped handle where she gripped it and a star at the very tip of it where her attack was most fatal. Mai's weapon required both hands to be used; it was two round tambourine shaped things … one was in the shape of a crescent moon and the other was a star. Both girls stood ready but had to wait for Akiko to get the first chance to join them.

* * *

Akiko kept on dodging the attacks Lynn was trying to hit her with until she kneed him in the stomach and punched his face. He flew back a bit while she did a back flip and landed right where the girls were and took her whip back. She made it withdraw from the dog's mouth and took on a pose where she threw her weapon in the air (like mint) and caught it while she spun and had a full fire bow and arrow aiming at the dog's heart. 

"Akiko … Fireball Strike!"

"Mai … Lovely Shine!"

"Kami … Silver Shine Strike!"

All three attacks hit the dog and made a big blue explosion, once gone the dog became a golden retriever with a red collar around its neck "Antoinette!" The dog shook its head and looked at the still covered in drool Tamaki. The girls turned as the dog ran right over and started licking him again as he laughed and the rest of the Host Club came closer. Mai, Kami, and Akiko noticed while Kami and Mai started to cry out with excitement, "such cute guys!" Akiko sighed and became annoyed again as she turned and pushed them in a different direction. All three disappeared as Tamaki stood up and stared at his laughing friends.

* * *

The girls changed back to their normal forms. Sumi stared at her friends/teammates while they talked rapidly with excitement. "The blonde was cute wasn't he Mai, I mean Crystal?" Crystal was the blonde girl of the group; she had pure platinum straight blonde center-of-the-back hair when she was a mew with a blue outfit and a cat's tail with cat ears, "I like the twins better Kami, uh … Ruri." They turned towards Sumi, "which one do you like better?" Sumi blinked and turned her head a little as she blushed, "they're my friends, and once the both of you transfer over here then they'll be your friends as well." They had moving steams of tears on their faces, "but we won't be able to transfer until Monday." Sumi turned around and started walking off, "boo-ooh, quit complaining already, I'll see you later." By the time Sumi got to where her friends were the twins and Honey hugged her tight, "we were so worried about you! Don't ever leave us again!" Sumi opened her eyes and stared at Tamaki, "what happened to you?" Haruhi answered for him, "don't ask."

* * *

When they all got to the house they were staying at Sumi walked off towards her room. She got in and fell on the bed, tired from the battle and didn't even bother answering the door, "come in." She turned her head and saw Tamaki come in and close the door behind him; "I should thank you for saving me." She stared at the ceiling, "like I said, I'm your friend and I'll do whatever it takes to keep my friends out of harms' way." Sumi sat up and looked at Tamaki with a smile, "Plus, could you call me Shina as well without the 'san' or 'sama' part after?" He nodded and smiled at her, "Shina, my friend with a similar history as I do." She got up and walked over to give Tamaki a hug, "you still smell like dog." He opened the door, "then I ought to take a hot bath right?" She folded her arms across her chest, "with disinfected as well, oh and fix that cowlick she gave you." He closed the door leaving her alone in the room again. 

She walked over to her balcony and opened the window to let the breeze in, "feels good … don't worry, I'll protect all o you from Lynn."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! Wow, I go these fast don't I? Back At School!! It took me a while to upload both this chapter and the last one because my internet didn't want to work for the past couple of days; but the upside is that I got to listen to my mp3 again and listen to a couple of recently added songs. So the first couple of paragraphs I wrote while listening to some dancing music and forgive me if it has a bit of a theme to it. Enjoy!

* * *

The twins watched Sumi as she listened to her music and did an air guitar move. She looked up as both stared at her; she took off her earphones and asked, "What? Is something wrong?" Hikaru answered her with a sly voice, "you ran off and our Lord followed you, the crowd of scared people ran from the same way as you two ran off in, we got out of the way and had a very good look of all the people running out the door to get away." Sumi looked out the window, "and your point is?" Kouru answered that one, "we didn't see you run out, and there's only one way out of the building, the fire escape runs through the side doors which Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai were watching. How'd you get outside without us noticing?" Sumi closed her eyes and gave a smile turning back, "you're smarter than you look but both very sly and mysterious, you should take that as a compliment from me and drop the subject."

* * *

Sumi wasn't home for even 5 minutes when her grandmother summoned her to the practice room. She walked in and found her waiting grandmother sitting in front of the dance floor drinking some white wine. "Did you have a good time," her voice was rash from drinking too much. "I wanted to come home and practice while they chained the doors shut and forced me to stay there," she answered. "Good girl," her grandmother answered and waved away the butler pouring her drink, "now start and pick up that strength of yours." "Yes grandmother," she said with a dark shadow over her eyes while she stood straight and towards the stage.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Kyoya-sempai," asked Haruhi staring at Sumi's elegant house. Tamaki was doubtful himself, "I think Haruhi has a point Kyoya, maybe we should leave," he said then turned around. "Grab him," Kyoya said as the twins took him by the arms and pulled him by Kyoya again, "there's nothing to be afraid of besides her grandmother. Even you know how your grandmothers act." Tamaki had his puppy-dog look with tears as Kyoya rang the doorbell and waited.

* * *

"I bet that's them grandmother," Sumi said while balancing her handstand. "Bet's are for the dumb, winning is rarely won." The butler peeked in, "madam you have visitors." Her grandmother answered for her granddaughter, "Send them in, I want a good look at who took her away." The butler pushed them in and closed the door as the Host Club stared at Sumi's handstand as the music picked up and she bent her elbows and did a back flip and landed on her posed feet. The Club clapped their hands as Sumi un-posed and gave her usual pissed-off look, "what now?" Honey ran right over to her, "we wanted to see you Sumi-chan. You have a very lovely house here and-," he managed to say before her grandmother cut in, "shame on you child. Abandoning your family name for sweets and cute things," she said as Honey listened to her, "such dishonor upon your whole family." Honey made a sad face as he told her without looking at her, "I still practice though," he said. "Prove it; fight my granddaughter in a one-on-one match." Honey turned to Sumi's grandmother, "hitting a girl is not right and-," he got cut off as the other club members had a gloomy look on their faces while her grandmother shouted, "Begin!" 

Sumi had the first strike at Honey as he dodged her attack and threw his bunny at the members while he fought back. Honey did a high kick as Sumi stuck up her arm and broke it, then took hold of his leg and threw him at the wall after a quick halfway spin. Honey pushed off the wall and came back at Sumi with full force. He threw some mini daggers as Sumi danced her way around them and bent over backwards as Honey passed by. Sumi had her hands on the floor and did a flip as Honey turned back around and rapidly started punching and kicking as she evaded all his attacks and moved her feet as though she were still dancing. Sumi took an extra step back and high kicked Honey in the side; he landed on the ground with a quick sudden thud while she spun her leg around and gracefully placed it behind her other in a ballerina's pose. The Host Club was shocked with huge round eyes and Mori was a solid rock statue.

Her grandmother clapped and stood up, "this proves my point. Be ready at seven-thirty for dinner Shina." Sumi had another shadow over her eyes, "yes grandmother, I'll be waiting." Her grandmother walked out the room and closed the door. Sumi ran right over to Honey and hugged him, "gomen-na-sai! I didn't mean any of it!" Honey smiled at her, "I wanted you to win Sumi-chan, and I understand that your grandmother is ruling your life like Tama-chan's grandmother." Tamaki hugged the both of them, "arigato Honey-sempai! Shina and I are completely alike!" Sumi pushed both of them away as they got mushy with her, "get off! Don't you think that she's planning something?" They both let her go as they all gathered around, "what do you mean?"

Sumi took a breath as she calmly explained, "my grandmother didn't start drinking until after the first one." Haruhi nodded, "your first arranged marriage at age 13; I heard that you beat him up." Sumi nodded, "yeah I did, and then the next five were either scared of me or not satisfied with me." The Club turned into stone while Haruhi spoke again, "and now whenever her grandmother meets a wealthy family with a son around her age, but never younger than her, she's to meet with him and make an impression." The twins had to ask, "What number are you up to?" Sumi thought about for a second, "I've sort of lost track a long time ago. Haruhi do you remember the number since you're a fan of mine?" Haruhi thought about it then answered, "She's 17 now, so that would be … around … um, plus this one… 27 by now if not more or less." Kyoya wrote it all down then asked, "is that why you act like a brat sometimes?" They all were shocked at his remark and turned back to Sumi with a sad and gloomy look, "yeah. It's also why I don't have many friends but a huge number of fans because of who I've had to meet with. Some of them think I'm crazy for not marring them. They envy me for my talent and looks but at the same time they say I'll wind up alone for the rest of my life because I'm not engaged or even dating."

Tamaki's waterfall tears and the twins' crying was the only thing loud you could hear in the room. "Is that why you got transferred to Ouran," asked a sad Honey, "so you can meet wealthy guys and marry them?" Sumi snapped back to reality, "idiots! I only transferred there because I was told to! It's not like I'm going to fall in love with anyone there!" They all stopped being sad, "oh! Well then good for you!" As Sumi yelled at the Host Club, Tamaki knew that it was going to be difficult with her secret holding her back from true love. He stared at her face then suddenly remembered the way her blue eyes held her emotions from breaking out of her strong will to fight. He put on a smile as his friends argued back and fourth.

* * *

The next day Tamaki walked with Sumi to music room (the Host Club's room) for a little one-on-one piano playing. "You know how to play that piece right," he asked happily. "Just try to keep up," she said back. "What do we have here," someone asked. They both stopped and saw the Dark Magic Club's president Nekozawa, Umehito creeping around a dark door. Tamaki hid behind Sumi, "don't get mixed up with him Shina." She shrugged his grip off her arm, "what's the matter with you? It's just a robe and a puppet." He covered her mouth as fast as he could, "she doesn't mean that, she doesn't even know what she's saying. How's Kirimi?" He took a step forward, "she's happy thanks to you. Aren't you scared of me Sumi-chan?" Sumi pinched Tamaki's hand as he let go but stood behind her, "no I'm not. I've seen worse things than a black robe and an evil looking cat." Tamaki covered her mouth again, "like I said, she doesn't even know herself." He turned sideways towards the door, "then take a look around if you're not scared." 

Sumi pinched Tamaki again but took hold of his hand, "come on, you two seem to know each other so I want to see what's inside." Tamaki tried to stay in the sunlight but they both took hold of his arms and pulled him in. The door closed and Tamaki wouldn't let go of Sumi as she said 'ooh' to almost everything in there. "Tamaki! Let go and stand at the door while I look around." Tamaki obeyed her command and stood by the door. She held up a wooden doll and looked at it while she spoke, "cool stuff, do you enjoy looking like that?" The doll Beelzenef rubbed its hands together, "like what Sumi-chan?" She reached out towards his hood, "like everyday is All Hallows Eve. I want to see what's under that hood." The little cat took hold of her hand and pushed it back, "ok but I have to do it."

She smiled and waited as he took off his hood and wig and made his blonde hair move a bit, "happy now?" Her smiled faded away as she blinked with every other passing second, "now if you don't mind I would like to wear this for a while longer," he told her as he pulled everything back on. Sumi didn't move but spoke, "Tamaki? Open the door please." Tamaki had his hand on the doorknob as he asked, "Are you sure?" She nodded her head once as he turned it and looked back as the little cat nodded its head in approval. Tamaki opened the door only halfway as Sumi darted out with a dust cloud following her all the way to the music room. She breathed heavily with her hands on her head and her back to the wall; she looked around to see an empty room and moved off the wall and to let go of her head as her ears and tail took shape. "Knock, knock, Shina! May I come in since we said we were going to practice together?" She turned around towards the door, "is anyone with you?" She waited for an answer, "it's only me out here. Is something the matter?" She looked behind her and saw her tail, "only a wolf's tail would hurt." Tamaki went in and closed the door behind him and turned to see what she was talking about.

"What happened back there? He's asking if something's wrong with you and I told him that you have a secret regarding black magic; so I think he has an interest in you now." She blushed and pointed out, "I thank you everyday for keeping my powers a secret, but I-well, this has never happened before!" He stared at her ears and tail and pointed at them while he asked her, "your ears and tail never pop out on their own?" Her tail fur stood on edge, "it's not like that! That's the first time my heart skipped-!?" She covered her mouth and became worried as Tamaki pointed towards the door then at her, "your heart skipped a beat when you saw what he looks like under the robe? You like him don't you?" She freaked out and took hold of his shirt, "I think he's cute, but you seem to have some issues to sort out; plus my ears and tail pop out when I'm surprised, scared out of my mind, or a mix of excited and nervous."

He started to pet her head with one hand and held her close with the other as she rested her head on his chest. "I'm doing my best not to say anything to the other members Shina. They keep on pushing me to slip a single word so they can understand why you were outside and not inside." She gripped her hand tight, "I'm sorry to leave such a burden on you Tamaki." He stopped rubbing her head and loosed his grip around her, "I have a feeling that sooner or later our grandmothers will meet up," she looked up at him as her ears and tail disappeared, "and you'll know the next part if they do meet and make us have dinner together." She did know and didn't want to burden him anymore than he already was; "gomen! I don't want you to do this for me anymore than you want or have too," she said as her arms went around his back for a formal hug and cried. He held her close again and picked her up so both of them could sit on one of the couches, "go ahead and cry, you'll feel better after you do." She did cry, she cried and cried until she was close to sleeping on him with no worries about who will walk in.

* * *

After a while Sumi had her left arm around his side. Tamaki had his left arm hanging off the couch head and his right arm over her left arm. "I'm ready to play," she said kind of in a hazy daze, he let her go and stood up, "I'll play and you sing." He pulled a curtain and reviled a piano; he sat down and started to play as she started to sing. 

A wish didn't nothing

A wish would make this easy

It was like a copy

Now it's fear that keeps me with you

I wanna be by your side

So I can close my eyes

To that crawling emptiness inside

That kills me when I'm with you

You try to break me, try to hate me, so you can fall out of love

You wanna make me believe that I'm crazy, that I'm nothing without you

It's unbelievable, but I believe you

Unforgivable, but I forgave you

They say what love can do, that keeps me coming back to you

Irreplaceable, but I replaced you

Now I'm standing on my ow-ooh-hoo-alone

I feel you in my shadow, my heart feels cold and hollow…

"How right you are Shina-sama." Tamaki stopped playing and Sumi looked at the door and saw her friends. "Hey! You came! I started to worry about you two!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!!!!!! So here I am, minding my own business on my lunch break from work, and then I get the idea to do a chapter only about Lynn and his point of view about the girls. Here goes his chapter starting it out when he's hiding in the sun's rays watching the little people go by as he thinks and what-not. Hope you like it and please reply!

* * *

"I just don't get these creatures full of little hope and pain," Lynn said under his breath while he was staring at Ouran from the sky. He looked up to see a good view of the city as far as the eye can see. He blinked and looked back down focusing his eyes on the Host Club's music room and saw the mews. He gripped his hands tight as he stared at them then did a 'humph' sound and turned to land on a nearby building. "Those girls are nothing but trouble! No matter how cute they may be, they're trouble!" Lynn's mind suddenly made a sudden flash of all three girls being happy, his eyes became shocked filled as he slowly closed them, sat down and put his head in his lap as he thought about the girls one by one. "Mew Kami … meaning 'divine aura' … whose power lies on the element air and water … whose real name is Ruri meaning 'emerald'," Lynn whispered to himself, "whose shoulder length pink mew hair sets off her red eyes with human ears and a black bird's tail and wings. Pink ankle length tie-on-boots with a high heel to it, nothing on her arms but some cut-off hand gloves, a pink neck band with a sun as her pendant symbol," he said as he looked up a bit, "a strapless top that goes as a one-piece outfit with a frilly mini skirt and a short pair of, how she say, leggings."

* * *

Lynn got up from his spot and started for the park where he landed and stared into the lake and murmured to himself again about the girls. "Mew Mai," he said making his own water ripples, "meaning 'brightness' for her human name Crystal." He stood up and went out across the water using his powers to not get his feet wet, "the blonde girl with cat ears and a cat tail. She's the first one I fought against; her aqua blue off-the-shoulder shirt with a bit of her stomach showing and her short tight skirt with knee high boots and a moon as her pendant symbol."

He saw a happy couple and got in front of them. They got scared as he held out his hand and took out a crystal shaped thing from both of them. (The crystal things you see when the outer sailor scouts come into the scene.) Lynn carefully held his two new crystals then disappeared back to the school.

* * *

"Mew Akiko; my last and toughest mew enemy," he landed on top of the roof and looked down at gym class taking place. "Meaning 'bright light', not so much as light as there is day I suppose? Shina meaning both virtuous and wealthy as opposed for her nickname Sumi for elegant or refined." Lynn focused his eyesight and saw another strong crystal leaving the track field. "All in purple for royalty, such a nitwit you are indeed." He took away the young girls crystal from the dark hallway and left her there; he then looked at his three strong crystals and decided to go back to the roof. 

Lynn's ears twitched a little just as the rain started to fall. He looked up and became very wet as the rain got harder. He heard music coming from the gym, kind of soft but very calming to his soaked body. He peeked in and saw all three mews singing as a single group with the gym class and some other group watching them; Lynn watched carefully as Crystal flipped her blonde hair, Ruri giving a single wink underneath her brunette-red head mixed colored hair, and Sumi very calm-like sing without stopping to do such gestures. He looked at his hand to stare at a scar on his left arm then back up at the girls and slowly closed his eyes again.

* * *

A much younger version of Lynn ran down a lush green hill with another boy a few years older than he, both boys played with joy as the bright sunny sky became cloudy and dark. The rain fell as both boys ran to duck under a tree, the older boy patted the young Lynn's shoulder, "the rain will stop soon hopefully." Young Lynn nodded his head and looked back up the sky, his light brown hair wet from the rain and his dark green eyes wishing the rain will stop. A sudden bolt of lightning in front of the tree made both boys scared for only a minute as the elder one took hold of Lynn's shirt and yell to run. Both ran out into the pouring rain for the house right below the hill until the other boy slipped and fell. Young little Lynn tried to help him up when a dark figure in a long black cape knelled down in front of both boys and calmly talked to them, "come with me and leave this world behind." Both boys stood still and didn't know what to say when the figure pointed to the house at the bottom of the hill as it suddenly went up in flames. The older brother ran towards the building as the younger brother, Lynn, stared at the dark figure. 

"You can be in a world without any pain, without any worries of death, and with power beyond your greatest imagination. Come with me my son and live this life with me," the dark figure said as its hand reached out for little Lynn. He looked back at the burning house and his older brother; his brother crying out for help as Lynn turned back to the figure and took the dark hand. Lynn's brother turned back to the both of them just as Lynn's light brown hair turned to a dark, dark green color and with his green eyes change into a bright yellow honey color. His brother ran for the both of them as they both disappeared and were never seen again.

* * *

Lynn opened his eyes as his past memory faded away into the clouded mist; he turned and used his power to teleport away from the building and into a small clearing in the middle of the city. He let his arms hang loose by his sides and looked up with tightly held closed eyes from the rainwater, his clothes wet and heavy, and his memory lingering about his past and the mews. "Lynn?" He looked straight then turned his head in the direction of the voice to see a single human guy standing in the rain. Lynn's smirk and hand placement on the hips made the young guy walk forward, "Lynn? How long has it been since I've seen you?" He moved some hair out of his face as he watched this young dirty-blonde-haired guy walk closer, "it's been years right my brother?" Lynn gripped his left hand behind his back as the three crystals from earlier appeared. 

"Why did you leave me alone back then Lynn, why?"

"You have no right to ask that."

"After you left I decided that I'll do anything to bring you back."

"I've been back and even then you didn't accept me for who I was!"

"That's not true, you're my brother Lynn!"

"Then why make the mews huh? Why Sumi, Crystal, and Ruri? Is it because you wanted them, even back then!?"

"I didn't- … I never wanted-…"

"Don't tell me 'never wanted' Van! (v-aw-n) Don't give me that crap!"

* * *

The rain stopped as both brothers stared into each others eyes until Van made a sudden move and Lynn making all new creatures. One a half-human-half-snake, another as a oversized rat, and the last one an oversized seal. Van's eyes focused on the three creatures as he reached into his pocket and took out a small beeper with a sun, moon, and star on it and pressed a button to hear it beep.

* * *

"That thing won't help you out any." 

"I've got to try right? Besides the girls go to the same school again so no need to worry."

"Who's worrying? Get him my pets!"

Van started to run as fast as he could until the rat jumped in front of him and stood in the way. He turned down another corner street and got stopped again by the seal this time. He turned back around to face the human snake aim right its tail and dodged the attack. Lynn hovered around the snake for a bit, "how do you like my pet Van? They tend to listen only to me so bad luck for you." Van was cornered and feared for the worse when a gust of wind lifted him up into the air and landed safely in front of the mews' feet. "Did we come at a bad time Lynn," asked Mai then Akiko, "Van run and hide while we take care of him for you. Ready for a threesome fight girls?" The other two nodded their heads and each took a different creature.

* * *

Within several minutes the fight was over and the girls held their weapons firmly and tight as they stared at Lynn who was focusing his energy on a wounded arm. Lynn disappeared and reappeared in front of a massive building. He walked inside and towards an elevator to place a single hand over the buttons; the elevator bell rung as Lynn walked inside and leaned against the wall to support his weight off the wound. The bell rung again as the doors opened to an underground science lab full of water-filled glass containers which had bubbles coming and going from them. Lynn walked past all of that and into a confined area where some doors opened again to a lavish room filled with antiques; he walked on the carpet that lay down the center of the floor and into another room that looked like a throne room. Lynn kneeled before a dark shadowy figure sitting and watching, "this battle," the deep voice said as Lynn's fist tightened on his shirt where his arm overlapped his chest, "lost again sir." The deep voice spoke with much anger but no change in pitch, "you loose battle after battle even after training for years for this day. Must we take drastic steps into seeing that you fail no more!?" Lynn bowed his head more, "I won't fail as long as those girls aren't around as a team. The eldest one, Akiko, she has a family that is forcing her to do things she doesn't want to do which, in turn, is leading her anger at a continuing rate."

* * *

The dark figure gripped his hands on the arms of the chair, "which means her anger is what's stopping us. What about the trait she received from her father?" Lynn moved his head up about half and inch, "she does not show it for she knows what will happen when she does. The only way to get her to do so is to show that her love confesses to her while in a battle." The dark figure said again, "then get her to do so!" Lynn looked up suddenly, "she has no lover currently and I'm trying my best to-," he stopped by a sudden hand gesture to make him shut up. Lynn and this person finished right then and there.

* * *

While at this very same moment Van was surrounded by the Host Club members. Haruhi, Ruri and Crystal worried for Van as he sweated like crazy; Sumi just watched calmly with her normal emotionless face. Crystal turned her head towards Sumi, "what should we do Shina-sama?" She just stared at the group of guys, didn't move, didn't blink, just stood and watched. Crystal turned her head back around and stared at the other two watching, "let them become friends first then wait it out." The threesome turned towards Sumi just as she turned around to walk out of the room with her dark brown-light black mixed hair trail behind her. She walked out and they let it be as it was.

Sumi walked down several hallways and rounded many corners until she was outside in the courtyard. She sat down on some steps and stared up at the sky. She closed her eyes and felt the wind blow her hair around until a shadow crossed her face. Sumi opened her eyes and focused them to the shadow … the shadow with a sly smile … Lynn.


	6. Chapter 6

Since I don't think that anyone will reply anymore, I figured that I could do more of the point of view topics. But before I do, I would like to share who everyone is and what their role is in the story. Hope you like them … oh and some of them will come later in the story once it progresses.

**Main characters**

**Shina "Sumi" Kouh-leader**A rich seventeen year old who is an up-and-coming international model with looks and charms to take control of both the male and female hearts that goes out to her. Very athletic with a flexible body-her dance moves are parts of her that some people would kill for. A singing voice that is or has been well known ever since she was ten has made her one of the top performing artists of her time. With her father as her only guide in life, even her love life, and her grandmother as her teacher, Sumi continues to rule her idol life as well as her normal school girl life and unknown fighter life as a mew.

**Ruri Hoshi-third in charge**A sixteen year old full of wealth, meaning she's rich and not to proud of it, and a tomboyish personality to be placed along with it. The second of the mews found and her tomboyish personality means she doesn't like to play as a girl but likes girl things. Her main interests include music, skateboarding, singing, and being with her friends. Ruri meaning emerald in Japanese takes it to the extreme by dressing a lot in green colored outfits, but only making an exception for her hot pink mew outfit. Human by day and mew by night this fighter chic will protect everyone and anyone from getting hurt.

**Crystal Hoshi-second in charge**The last member of this threesome team, cousin to Ruri, and just like her cousin she is also sixteen. But also, unlike her cousin, she acts more like a girl than any of the group members put together. First mew to be found and was originally to be leader when she decided that she didn't want the role as leader. More aware about how she looks and how she acts, she puts herself in everyone else's shoes just to try to know how they feel and act. Most aware and most performed, Crystal tries her best to do all she wants and still save the world before a date.

**Van Kirii-founder of mews**After he lost his entire family in a single day, he decided to have his own mew team and try to get his little brother Lynn back. Eighteen, smart, young, and rich, he tries and does everything he can to make friends with everyone else. Besides the mews, he never had anyone to talk too, and enjoys every minute he can with them. As the founder of the threesome mew group, he watches over the girls as if they were his own family since the only family he has left is his younger brother who is their mortal enemy. By being the soul guardian of the mews and doing a well kept manner of it, Van is founder, head leader, and the boss of the group.

**Lynn Kirii-first known enemy**Mortal enemy to the mews and to the entire human race, this sixteen year old does everything he can to piss everyone off. Van, his elder brother, tries to make him human again even though he doesn't want to go back to being a human at all. Lynn's abilities include his new found eyesight and hearing to catch heart crystals to use their energy to make his own creatures; his ability to levitate into mid-air to aid in his fighting; and his quick judge in life to push him in the right way. Day or night, watch your back because Lynn just may be behind.

**Meroko Kaioh-second known enemy**A seventeen year old female enemy with a cold hearted way of doing things her way, her style, and did I mention her way? With her very modest way of coming and going, Meroko would rather work on her own than to linger over Lynn's shoulder when their master tells her too. You would think she comes from either the North Pole or South Pole because this ice queen reigns over her icy heart … if she could find it.

**Supporting characters**

**Ryo Kouh**Father to Shina and husband to Sakura Kouh-Tomoe, he does his best to keep a low profile as a wealthy business man and as a father-but truth be told, he has a deep secret that he's keeping away from his own mother-in-law that only he and his daughter know about. Ryo might not see eye-to-eye with everyone and change the rules of the game very often, but he does one hell of a job keeping things together for his dear Shina.

**Nori Tomoe**This old lady has tons of attitude, perseverance, and ignorance for her small size. She is the one of the head leaders of the Kouh-Tomoe Enterprise System, but head leader of her granddaughter's life. She is responsible for Shina's entire schedule and does everything to be the bitch of the story … and she does a wonderful job at doing it.

**Taki & Saki Hoshi**Taki, the mother of Ruri, and Saki, the mother of Crystal, are twin sisters and best friends to Ryo since he married Sakura. Saki and Taki are rarely together when Ruri and Crystal are together, but are never separated everywhere else. Saki is the head of her own fashion business and Taki is the one who takes the pictures of all who is/are working. Saki & Taki … twins, sisters, and best friends … what more could you ask for?

_**The late Sakura Kouh-Tomoe**__Mother to Shina, wife to Ryo, daughter to Nori, and don't forget best friend to Taki and Saki. Sakura was very kind and respected all around her; she was the closest thing to being an angel on earth. May Sakura's heart warming spirit live among their family's grave marker as long as her family cares and thinks about her._


	7. Chapter 7

I listen to my play lists a little too much to say, I got inspired after listening to the Full Moon wo Sagashite music a couple of times in a row. Because of this happening I think this chapter will go well, hopefully … so here's the next chapter … chapter seven. The song is Myself from Full Moon. The reason why I chose that song is because once you translate it (which I'll do for you all to understand) it's really kind of pretty and depressing at the same time. Hope you like!

_doushite doushite suki nan darou why, oh why do I love you so much?_

Crystal walked around the maze garden's walls and into the clearing. She wanted to be away from everyone's fighting about Van being part of the club now since they have enough members. "Six to start out with isn't a big deal," she said out loud to herself, "and then adding Haruhi and then Renge to the picture … maybe they just have something against us! I mean, only Tamaki knows that Shina-sama is a mew."

_konna ni namida afureteru my tears overflow this much_

While she walked under the shade of the trees she looked up and saw Lynn standing over Shina. Crystal backed behind the trees and bushes, picked up her dress a little, and quietly crept up on the two. Being extra careful and quiet, she got to a good spot where she can hear and see all that they had to say … if anything at all.

_ano koro ha ushinau mono ga oosukite nani mo utaenakatta back in that time, there was so much to lose I couldn't sing anything_

"Why do you want to hurt my friends like that Lynn?" After making her dress just right on the ground while she kneeled, Crystal moved some of the brush open with her hands to see what was going on … and without being noticed. He replied back, "friends? Van is no friend of yours and you know it girl." Shina stood up, brushed off some dust on her pants, and stared at him.

_sukoshi hanareta basho soko ga watashi no ibasho datta a place just a little ways away--that was where I was_

"Not like Van is important to you or anything like that right," she said. Crystal looked back at Lynn who placed his hands on his waist and started to laugh, "you haven't figured it out yet have you?" Shina folded her arms, "figured what out? You like Van or something since you try to get rid of him constantly."

_kimi no hitomi no oku ni ano hi samishisa wo mitsuketa that day, deep in your eyes, I saw the loneliness_

Lynn stopped laughing and gave the biggest smirk he could muster as he said something quietly to where only they could hear. Crystal trailed off in her mind to try to understand what Shina's surprised yet 'what-the-fuck-did-you-say' look was about but couldn't. "Then why the hell would you do something like that?" Crystal blinked and looked back at them to see that Shina backed away from Lynn a little.

_futari niteru no kana? Fuu are the two of us really alike?_

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me now Lynn, why would you do something like that!?"

"You're lucky that I don't like you!"

_kitsukeba itsu mo tonari ni ite kureta if I'd realized it, you were always by my side_

Crystal's eyes grew wide and huge as Lynn's sudden outburst caught her attention. Shina didn't really have a reaction besides her half surprised half super calm face that she was currently making as Lynn's face grew red as he fumbled his words and acted dumb. "I don't like you I mean, I hate you but I like fighting you because you're tough. Not like that counts as liking you it's just that-oh crap!"

_doushite konna ni suki nan darou why do I love you so much?_

"Oh crap what? Is there something that you're not telling anyone Lynn," Shina asked while narrowing her eyes and bending a little to come face to face with him. Lynn backed off by hovering in the sky as if he was scared of being close anyone. "N-n-no! I mean yes! I mean … agh!" Crystal saw that Shina had put her hands on her hips and looked up at Lynn, "you know, sooner or later you have to confess your feelings to someone or you will feel pain until you burst out spilling everything personal to you."

_kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo your voice rings inside me so much it makes me sad_

Crystal saw the full passionate wisdom of her elder friend as she pulled her hands out and away from the bush, turned around and lied down in the grass still listening to the two talk. "Why do you care so much for me? I'm your enemy remember!?!"

_ima made nani ga sasae datta ka just what it was that supported me so much_

"I know Lynn."

"Then why must you continue to tease me like this?"

_tooku hanarete wakatta yo from afar, I realize it now_

Crystal opened her closed eyes to the arching branches of the trees and just stared at them. "I only tease you because you deserve it and-," she said before he cut her off. "I DESERVE TO BE TEASED!!??" Shina said something else that Crystal didn't hear at all, but whatever it was pissed Lynn off. "How dare you say that you … you …!"

_nakinagara sagashi tsuduketa maigo no kodomo no you ni like a lost child, crying and searching_

"You can't even muster up a word to call me Lynn? You really are a worthless punk."

"A mere human like you doesn't deserve to live anyways. Adieu."

_kedo soko ni ha eien nante aru wake nakute but there was no such thing as forever_

Crystal sat up and turned around to see Shina staring up at the sky with both hands in her pockets and the gentle blowing wing teasing her hair. "I don't think Lynn noticed that you were there the entire time," Shina said after she blinked a couple of times, "but I knew once you got to the tree with the low arching branch; I could smell your scent neko-chan."

_"dare ni mo shinjinakereba iin da yo" tsubuyaita ne "it's ok if you don't believe in anyone" you whispered_

Crystal stood up and brushed off the dirt from her dress then walked up close to Shina, "what was that all about Shina-sama," she asked. Shina stopped looking up and turned towards Crystal, "it seems that Lynn has a crush on one of us … and when I mean 'us' I mean you and Ruri." She couldn't believe what she was hearing, Lynn liked one of them? "How could that be Shina-sama?"

_futari niteru no kana? were the two of us really alike?_

She shrugged, "I don't know either, and you're asking the wrong person."

"No I'm not; you're the perfect person in any way Shina."

"Perfect huh? What's so perfect about me when, in fact, I'm not perfect at all?"

"Ok you kind of lost me there."

"That's good then," she said then wrapped an arm around her back, "let's go have some fun at the Black Magic Club."

_ano toki kimi wo mamoru to kimeta no ni and I decided then I would protect you_

Crystal and Shina walked back inside all the way to the doors of the Black Magic Club.

"Kind of dark and gloomy don't 'cha think?"

"That's the way the president of this thing likes it."

"Is he cute?"

"Only if he takes off his robe … and only if it's really dark because he doesn't like the light."

_doushite konna ni suki nan darou why can't I turn them into memories_

Shina gave a light knock on the door, listened, and turned the door knob. She walked in and was closely followed by Crystal who took hold of her jacket a little, "this is kind of creepy Shina-sama." Shina closed the door and made Crystal let her go, "it's ok as long as I'm here right?" Crystal nodded then noticed a dark figure behind them.

_toosugite chikasugite todokanai yo you're too far, too near for me to reach_

Shina saw Crystal's disturbed-yet-scared face and turned around.

"Huh? Oh, sempai I didn't see you there."

"Don't worry about it Sumi-chan. Who's your friend?"

_"wasureyou" tte omoeba omou hodo the more I tell myself "I will forget"_

"This is Crystal, she's one of my friends and her cousin, Ruri, is also my friend. Neko-san … could I call you that from now on?"

"You may."

"Is having a forbidden love one of those dark magic things or what?"

"Depends on the forbidden love what it is for."

"Well … someone the both of know likes someone and the one whom he is pointing his feelings for is unknown about this. So my question is: should I tell her about who is in love with her or do I wait and keep it a secret?"

_kimi ga ookiku natteku yo the longer you loom in my thoughts_

Beelzenef looked as though it was thinking real hard about what she just said. Crystal hid behind Shina while she listened for her answer. While she listened, Crystal thought about Lynn's surprised look as he burst out one of his secrets … she thought about it until she heard the answer.

_doushite konna ni suki nan darou why do I love you so much?_

"You should tell her … or at least … give her hints about this guy." Shina cocked her head to the left then to the right, "I had a feeling you would say something like that." Crystal looked up at Shina. "Then why ask me in the first place!?"

_kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo Your voice rings (inside me) so much it makes me sad_

"Just to make my decision for her answer clear to the both of us."

"Huh … so what did Lynn really say?"

"I told you … he likes either you or Ruri … which one I can't say for sure though, only Van knows."

"Why did you pull Van into this all of a sudden!?! You mean, mean, mean person!!!"

_ima made nani ga sasae datta ka just what it was that supported me so much_

"I'm just doing what's best for the team."

"What's best for the team? Are you insane?"

"Don't overreact ok? Neko-san is still here you know."

Crystal looked back and saw the dark robe and freaked out a little. He pulled off his hood and took off his wig, "is this better Crys-chan?" Crystal's eyes grew as a weird feeling traveled through her spine as she looked back at Shina with pale pink cheeks.

_tooku hanarete wakatta yo I realize it now from afar_

"Oh, gomen-nasai … we have to leave."

"Don't worry Sumi-chan," he said putting everything back on, "Kirimi is waiting for me anyways. See you around."

The girls left the room, "yeah … see you."

_doushite konna ni suki nan darou why do I love you so much?_

They were halfway back to the music room when Crystal tugged on Shina's coat arm little, "he's cute! Do you like him or something?" Shina stepped back in amazement while at the same time covering up her worries, "w-what would make you say something like that? Neko-sama is really quite nice and- …" Crystal elbowed her friend in the waist, "and what? You like him don't you?" Shina started walking at a fast pace until Crystal made a little leap and took hold of Shina just as she opened the door, "you like him don't you!? I won't stop saying it until you admit it!"

_kantan sugite kotae ni naranai it's so easy I just can't answer_

"Admit what," asked Ruri while she sat amongst the customers of the Host Club. Shina pushed crystal off of her with bright pink cheeks, "she doesn't mean a thing! Ruri you know how such a nitwit your cousin can be!" Ruri closed her eyes and nodded her head, "because she's the girl of the group she thinks she can get away with anything." The guys gathered around Ruri and two of the customers that were sitting on either side of her, "what do you mean by that?" Shina came close to all of them and put up her girl position, "she's insane at times and tries to put up with my fame. But she over reacts and … and …" Shina looked at the two girls that were sitting with Ruri as they had hearts in their eyes. She looked around and saw all of the customers had hearts in their eyes and stared at her. Shina twitched a little until Tamaki patted her on the back, "we make them happy so you have to be nice to them as well too." Shina's gloom loomed over her while she stared at him, "why do I have too Tamaki?" His daring face made her back off, "because of a certain secret that only I know about won't spill out to everyone here … right?" Shina turned her head back at Ruri and Crystal, who were sitting together, and gave in. "Mean … Tamaki …" she took a breath then placed a hand over her forehead as her hair fell over her face, "… I guess there's nothing more I can do but to make sure that it's kept a secret …" she said one last time before she flipped her hair back and took on a very model-like-poise, " … so let's try our best then right?"

The customers saw that and started to scream. "Kyyaaa! Sumi-sama is so cool! I love her face! I love her!!!" Shina looked back at Tamaki then gave a smirk with a heh-in-your-face look. Tamaki took on his puppy dog face and left her alone.

After school was a bit different, Shina was walking with Crystal and Ruri into the city alone. Shina had one hand hanging onto her bag with her arm over her shoulder and her other hand in her pocket. Both Ruri and Crystal were the ones of the group that wore the dresses while Shina wore the guy's uniform. "Is it really ok for Tamaki-sama to know about our secret?" Shina nodded her head. "Ruri … don't say such things … she took on the role of the leader even though I didn't want too." Ruri turned back to Crystal, "don't you think I can remember such things?" Shina stopped suddenly and looked up at a really tall, glass building, "this place has a strange feeling to it … did you notice?" Both girls looked up then at each other, "I guess but what does that have to do with us," they asked in perfect unison. Shina turned around and gave another smirk, "nothing, let's go."

Little did they know that they were being watched from a window with a dark shadowy person lingering there, "so that's them huh? This should be fun to deal with."


	8. Chapter 8

I am soooo sorry about the last chapter … I got a little carried away … and to make up for it, I plan on writing/typing this one as short as I can write it.

Ruri and Crystal went inside their green and white house and let out a deep sigh of relief. "We're home mothers," they chimed as they took off their shoes and walked inside more. The long brunette haired Saki popped her head out of the kitchen, "welcome home! Ruri your mother will be home once she finishes at the photo shop, ok?" Ruri nodded her head, went into the other room to change, Crystal gave her mother a hug, and soon followed Ruri.

"What's wrong with you today Ruri?"

"Nothing, I just don't feel good that's all."

"What's wrong with my sunny bird?"

"I said I don't feel good nightly kitty. Now help me get out of this thing."

Crystal un-zipped the little zipper in the back and did hers too. Ruri put on a sleeveless red shirt with a black pair of ripped jeans and pulled her shoulder length brunette hair into two pigtails; Crystal put on a white and pale blue blouse with a matching ankle length skirt and pulled her blonde hair into a low ponytail.

The girls walked out into the living room and saw Saki sitting down-happy. The two looked at each other then said together, "what's going on?" Saki looked up with a huge smile on her face, "nothing girls, Taki had a new job offering and is deciding on what to do about it, I'm happy for her." Crystal sat down next to her mother while Ruri stood up in front of them, "but won't you be sad if mother leaves your company?" Saki didn't stop smiling, "I will … but her talent is being recognized so I'm very happy for her."

A knock was heard coming from the door. Ruri walked over to answer it while Crystal comforted her mother a little by rubbing her back. Ruri closed her eyes and opened the door, "hello."

"Kyoya was right about Ruri and Crystal."

"Huh?"

"May we come in Ruri?"

"Who is it Ruri?"

"It's the twins from school."

Ruri opened the door a little more and backed up a bit as Hikaru and Kaoru walked in with a happy mood. Saki stood up and greeted them, "hello. You can call me Saki, I'm Crystal's mother. Are you two in the same grade as my daughter and niece?" They looked at each other, "daughter … niece?" Ruri closed the door and walked over to Crystal, who was standing up at this time, and stared at one of their mothers.

"Oh … Crystal Ruri … why didn't you tell us you went to school with such twins?"

"It never occurred to us."

"What does she mean by us?"

"Ahhhhh! Twins like us! Ruri! Crystal! How can you keep this a secret from us, your twin mothers?"

Ruri and Crystal became annoyed as Hikaru and Kaoru looked at them then back at their mothers. "Which one is your mother Ruri?" Ruri pointed to Taki, the short blonde haired lady. "Both of us only get a few things from each of our mothers, and the main ones are our hair style and sympathy." The twins looked at the both of them then turned around to face the twin mothers. "Guess it's the opposite genes for the both of them huh?" Ruri and Crystal took hold of their ears while they asked in unison, "what do you mean by that?" They held up their hands trying to make them let go, "nothing! Let go, let go!"

The girls let them go as Taki came from behind and patted her daughters head, "they're cute, why are you friends with them?" (Ruri had an anime sweat drop over her head but she still answered her.) "Because Shina-sama is friends with them …" Crystal finished the sentence, "… and she's friends with their friends as well ..." The girls took hold of each others hands, "… so we might as well be friends with all of them."

The guys looked at each other without moving then looked back at them.

"By the way …"

"Huh?"

"… our lord wants to have a word with you two."

"Why should we?"

"We don't know the real reason why, he just wants to speak with you and sent us up to fetch you."

The girls started to laugh a bit, "he 'sent you up here'? Sounds like you're being dogs to him!" They really stared to laugh when both of their mothers hit them on the head with a long white fan thing, "you two better stop and listen to them. No making fun of the twins in our presence, ok girls?" They lowered their lips a bit and gave a sigh, "ok … but don't expect us to be nice to them even after you're not around mothers."

They walked out and left Hikaru and Kaoru alone with their mothers … they soon followed the girls down the stairs. Ruri and Crystal found Tamaki leaning up against the limo and with his arms folded, "hello."

"What do you want," asked Ruri.

"Did Shina say it was ok for only me to know your secret and nobody else?"

"She only nodded her head, quite typical from her."

"I thought so," he said thinking about her for a second, "and then what should we do if anyone else realizes it too?"

Crystal answered him while she looked back and saw the twins come down the stairs, "I'm just worried about Kyoya knowing too much for his own good."

Ruri nodded her head and Tamaki thought about it for a second, "Kyoya knew that Haruhi was a girl from the start, so he might sooner or later find out yours too."

"Either that or he already found out since he knew where the cousins live."

"Huh?"

"Shina-sama!"

"What do you mean by that of course?"

"I mean," she said as she turned her head towards the lightly blowing wind, "even though he might or might not know about us, we still have to be extra careful."

"Pun! What she said!"

"Tamaki, cut out that puppy face. I just wanted to give them an upgraded pendant from Van," she said as she chunked two star-shaped necklaces-one engraved with a sun and the other a moon, "see you two around."

"Why are you leaving?"

"Because I have something else to do right now so I can't really get involved with it. The cousins will tell me after a while … in the mean time Hikaru and Kaoru, take that dumb puppy and go somewhere else to bother people."

"Right away Sumi-san! Lord, let's go and meet everyone else!"


	9. Chapter 9

X3 XD Kyyaaa! I can not believe how I put the last chapter … I guess Shina/Sumi is my favorite person. Oh well …wonder what'll happen next? Its two days later on a Sunday.

* * *

Shina sat calmly and quietly on a cream colored couch while she watched an older man walk back and fourth talking on a cell phone. Her right arm was over the arm rest while her left arm was stretched out over the head of the couch, and her right leg was folded under her left pointing towards the back while her left was hanging over the edge.

The man was wearing a tan brown colored business suit with a white under shirt, white business shoes, and a cream colored long tie. His dirty blonde hair was slicked back and his dark blue eyes were focused on the phone call he was currently making. "Mmhmm … hmm … yes understandable … ok … ok, take care," he pushed a button and closed his flip top cell phone then turned back to Shina, "she's gone until the end of the year!"

Shina gave an extra big sigh of relief as she spread out over the couch with her chin resting on the arm rest and her arms happily stretched her arms over the side too. "She's gone for five whole months! That's so great!" He nodded his head, "just remember … even though she's away you're still required to perform at your very best." She sat upright and properly while she stared at him, "just not as hard right?" He nodded his head in approval while a maid came through the door, "excuse me sir, but, Sumi-sama has guests over and they brought others as well." They looked at each other then at the maid, "who?"

Five minutes later Shina was holding her hand over her eyes in a kind of 'peeking through' look. The man just stood still and blinked while he stared at his guests … the Host Club … minus the girls and Van (the originals). "Hi Shina! We came over to see what your hose looks like since Ruri-chan and Crystal-chan have apartments like Haruhi." Shina folded her arms and turned around, "you caught me at a good time because my grandmother is away until the end of the year." Hunny jumped around Shina and the older man, "does anyone like her? I don't really like mean people like strict grandmothers." Shina cocked her head while the elder man told Hunny, "the only ones that like her are her old friends and the rest of her family. I don't even think Sakura liked her all that much." Hunny looked at Shina with big eyes, "who's Sakura Shina-chan?"

Shina stood upright then closed her eyes and gripped her fists, "don't worry about it sempai." Hunny tackled her to the ground, "can't you tell us since you're a member of the club?"

"Ehh?"

"A member of this club? What was it called again?"

"The Ouran Host Club, sir."

"Host!? Shina!!!"

Shina punched the elder man in the stomach as the club members watched with stone faces, "she … punched … an elder." Shina looked down at him then at the club, "forgive my impatient father, Ryo Kouh, he can be quite extreme when it comes to me." He stood up behind her, "you're my only child Shina, and of course I'm worried about you." She closed her eyes and turned her head, "worry wart."

"I'm not worry wort."

"Then a compulsive father."

"I am not!"

"Well you act like one!"

They glared at each other until Tamaki made his debut as a Host, "oh forgive us Kouh-sama, Shina never told us about her own father or how famous he is." Ryo took hold of Shina's arm and pulled her away, "I'm quite sure my daughter is wel-owww!" She took hold of something heavy and hit him in the head, "wait just a minute! I'm the one who became fast friends with them! Not the other way around! They were the only ones who didn't have hearts in their eyes when-," she said before Ryo cut her off. "When what? You transferred over to their school only because your grandmother forced you too?" She hit him again but this time sent him flying across the room, "such an idiot father I have! They don't see me as an idol but a mere human being!"

Tamaki hugged her before she took the same object and hit him too, "and that goes for you too Tamaki … we're friends but at least try to have some common sense for personal space." He made his puppy dog face before a maid came in the room in a panic, "sire … there's a problem with Starlight and Moonlight!"

Just then the two horses came right through the glass bay windows in a righteous fury. "Moon! Star! Are you ok!?" The darker horse, Moon, charged right at Shina and Tamaki. "Tama-chan!" Shina took hold of his arm and jumped out of the way landing five feet away from the horses charge. "Thanks Shina," Tamaki said looking up at his friend while she still stared at the dark black horse then at the light brown one, Star. "Lynn … how could you," she muttered under her breath as she braced herself in a fighter pose. Star made a charge for Ryo; he ducked out of the way just in time while Shina made her way towards him, "are you ok?" He nodded and saw that both of the horses were coming at the same time.

Shina ran over to Star and took hold of the reigns that were still on and forced him down using her own strength as Moon went for her dad again but jumped and landed on his back forcing him to turn towards the wall and jumped off before he knocked himself into it and landed on the floor with a thud. Lynn appeared with a bright smile on his face, "you sure do have strength even when you're like that girl." Shina towards him and gripped one of her fists by her face, "over taking my horses, what a low-life you really are Lynn." He held out his hand towards Star, "I know … Crystal Fusion!" Star became a Chima Horse, "now Chima Horse! Attack Miss Kouh, Shina!" The horse attacked her with amazing speed while she dodged every single attack thrown at her.

She got close to the door, opened it, and ran outside while the monster Starlight charged after until she reached the mini fountain in her driveway. She turned and pulled out her new and improved pendant, "Mew Akiko! Metamorpho-sis!" She transformed and made her whip appear, "Starlight! Ribbon … Akiko … Star Spear!" Her whip took hold of Star but didn't make him stop, "what!?" Star ran faster towards her while she did a front flip and landed behind Star with her whip back in its normal state of not being used. "How … LYNN!" He appeared, laughing, with his arms folded across his chest, "new and approved like your pendants." Akiko glared at him with gritted teeth as she heard her name, "Akiko! Be careful!" Lynn stopped laughing and looked at Tamaki, who was rooting for his friend; everyone was behind him looking confused abou what he was doing. Akiko barley moved her head, closed her eyes, and gave a small smile.

Akiko stood upright and still, her smile and eyes still the same as it was before. The chima Starlight came back around again with greater force. "Akiko!" She opened her eyes and lost the smile while she saw Hikaru and Kaoru holding back Tamaki, her father watching her every move, and the rest of them just watching. She turned back to Lynn who was making Star charge faster at her; she held out her arms and gripped her left hand some as a long and chic sword appeared.

Once held, Akiko did the same move as she would use her whip, minus the spinning part, and had (from the handle up) the entire sword in a raging flame. "Akiko … flame … attack!" She had both hands on the handle and pulled her sword from way up high to way down low as her fire burning attack went straight for Star; some of the earth was moved (like how Sailor Uranus' attack is only think a single slice of fire) and hit Star in the right side near the shoulder where his heart ought to be, had the chima come out and burn into a flame, and made Starlight change back into his original size on the ground. Moonlight came rampaging out as Akiko saw out of the corner of her eye and did the same attack. Moon landed on the ground in his normal form as the chima also went up in flame. Akiko pointed her sword at Lynn as he coiled and disappeared.

Mew Akiko made her sword disappear and turned back towards the group as both Moon and Star ran off to the back. The front yard was a mess, and both Mew Mai and Kami came running through the front gate. Akiko turned and took a single leap at the front gate, landed, and walked around the corner with Mai and Kami following her.

"Tama-chan?"

"Huh?"

"Who was that girl? She saved you before in the department store and here just now."

Kyoya's little light bulb turned on as Tamaki walked towards the front gate, "I just remembered that I have to go talk to Ruri and Crystal again, see you around!"

When Tamaki walked around the corner he saw Shina leaning up against the wall with her arms folded over her chest, her left leg propped under her while it was still touching the wall and her head down with her eyes closed. "I have a real bad feeling that Kyoya figured it out just now." She stood up and turned to walk down the street. Tamaki followed close by, "is that bad or what?" She put both hands in her pockets and had her head up as her eyes were still closed, "as long as he doesn't figure out just one other thing about me then I'm fine with it." He looked at her confused, "one other? I thought Akiko was your only deep secret." She pulled out only one hand and shook it by her face as if to look like she was fanning herself, "a person is entitled to more than one best friend as well as having secrets. My other deep secret I have because of my father."

"What secret does your father have that you have to carry it on your shoulders as well?"

"You should know … you just have a torn heart."

"Torn heart?"

"Yeah, mine still bleeds even though I've had longer to heal."

"Our mothers," he asked feeling somewhat uneasy.

"Yeah," she said as a dark shadow fell over her eyes, "mine still bleeds through the wounds that were carved there so long ago."

He gave her a hug, "I know Shina … I know." The dark shadow disappeared as her eyes blinked away some tears. Shina took hold of his arms and pulled them away and in front of them, "there's a park nearby with some swings." He blinked and smiled, "let's go swing then." She nodded her head and held onto his hand as she pulled him in the way of the swings in the middle of the park. They sat side by side and swung with smiles on their faces.

At that same time the dark shadow from before showed up with another by it, "I hate happiness, Lynn?" He appeared in the shadows also, "yes Meroko?" Her shadow hand was in front of her face with her fingers ready to make a snap, "I hate it that I have to help you now, but seeing their joy in life makes me sick," she snapped her fingers as some crows flew up into the sky as the street lights came on, "and it wouldn't hurt that crap at all if it went to hell huh?"

"We should be getting home now."

"Right … but Tamaki," she asked as she stood up before him, "today's Sunday and we're having a holiday this week. Would you …" she said as she looked up.

"Would what?"

Her face twitched as she looked back at him, "like to stay for the night since I destroyed the front yard and …" she stopped just as his eyes became big, "… I'm only asking you because I'm sure father already asked everyone else if they wouldn't mind spending the night, so I'm asking you-," she said just as he made his puppy dog eyes, "ugh! Don't make me regret it either!"

When they got to her house the living room light was on. They went in and saw everyone enjoying themselves, "ah there you two are!" Her father came right over and hugged her tight, "don't worry me so much!" Shina punched Ryo again, "I'm going to bed if you want to cry about me leading the way outside for Mew Akiko to turn our horses back to normal and waiting in the park!" He had waterfall tears come out, "I was just so worried about my only child I made a dent in the floor."

Shina gave him a blank face as she turned and headed up the stairs, "night boys!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Monday … first day of our week holiday," Shina said as she sat up in her bed her kinda frumpy hair falling loose and around her, "I wonder if today will go well." She pulled back the covers and stood up walking over towards her glass windows.

Shina heard a knock on the door and turned to face the guys, all ready dressed and waiting for her. They just stared at her as she held her hair, "what? Even a model can look a little bad when she first wakes up." The twins came in and examined her all around, "you say you're not a real girl and yet you're wearing a skimpy outfit." A few seconds later she kicked everyone outside of her bedroom, "if you're so worried about me wearing skimpy outfits then let me get ready for the day. Gee you guys are such pervs when it comes to girls."

Her father sitting in to living room reading a book when the guys came down, "did you see her cute night gown?" The twins nodded their heads then Ryo sighed, "which one was it?" Hunny sat on the chair in front of him, "it was pale purple and-," he said before Ryo cut him off. "Pale purple you say? Lucy! That's her covered up version that she wears whenever her back is in pain. The pink one you should be worried about the next time." Tamaki stood over Ryo, "what do you mean by 'the pink one'? I thought she wasn't a girl and dressed like a guy." He nodded his head as he put the book on the coffee table in front of him, "she does like to refer to herself as a guy, and yes she is a girl, but it's complicated once you know the facts."

The twins: What facts?

Ryo: Of her past life before she transferred to Ouran.

"Huh," they all said in unison.

"Well to start off," he began, "you need to know a little about Sakura."

"Who's Sakura," asked the twins then Kyoya, "her late mother."

[going back in time-her dad telling the story)

Sakura was weak to begin with; I'm surprised she even survived the pregnancy with Shina. While she was still young, we moved to America and went to France on her summer breaks. Shina loved it over there even though we went every summer because of her mother. Every time we went to the doctor Shina would travel around with a maid or a butler and play together. But one time, when she was around four or five, she and the butler got separated because of a summer sale on coats or something, I forget which. Anyways, she got separated but had already memorized that part of town and went to the park.

(Tamaki: A park?)

(Ryo: Don't bother me while I'm telling the story!!!)

(Tamaki: Sorry, continue.)

Like I was saying, she went to the park and started to play in the sandbox that was there. She told me about it, she said it was a bit weird but very uplifting from her usual mood. She met two boys and was about to get hurt when another boy showed up, she also told me that because of him the two from before let them alone. 'He was nice,' she said, 'he said he would be my friend as long as I'm doing well.' That was the first time that she ever met a friend. She also said that she gave him her necklace so that he could remember her even after she left.

(Hunny: What kind of necklace?)

(Ryo: Why do I keep on getting interfered?)

(Kyoya: Learning more about a friend's background is always polite.)

(Ryo: It was her mother's ok!?)

(The twins: Continue!)

Well, after we boarded the plane back to America Shina looked out the window like she usually did and told me, 'I hope we get to come back so I can meet my friend again!' I knew that she wasn't going to because it was her last trip to France. Her mother fell deadly ill and didn't get better. After she passed I told Shina that we would move back to Japan and live there since it was her mother's wish to live in America. Shina agreed and didn't speak to me since. She went to the Japanese schools and re-learned how to speak Japanese since American-English was her first language and French was her second because of the maids and butlers.

(Hikaru: That explains a lot then.)

(Kaoru: You can tell in her voice that Japanese wasn't her first language.)

(Ryo: A broken voice?)

(Kyoya: No just you can tell sometimes by the way she says some words in a sort of broken accent.)

(Tamaki: Then how did Ruri, Crystal and Van come into the picture?)

It was the second year of middle school for her and the first year for the girls. After she met them and their mothers she came home with them. Saki and Taki came rushing through the door holding Shina by the arms and yelling at me. 'Why didn't you call us and say that you had a daughter?' They let her go and she told them in a harsh voice, 'my father has the right to keeping secrets too you know…' she turned back to face me, 'even if he is an idiot.' Those were the first words she spoke to me since her mother died. I was so happy that I held her tight as she punched me for the first time. After that, I guess was my fault because she started to act like nobody can touch her; she grew bitter and even more cold than she already was to start out.

(The twins: So it was your fault that she started to act like a guy?)

(Ryo: Yeah …)

After that year she started to wear the boys' uniforms and control everything around her. Her grandmother heard that Sakura was dead and left a daughter behind. She quickly moved in and took control over the small business that I had started and combined hers with mine. She even forced Shina to take dancing lessons and forced her to sing in the school chorus, and even act in the school plays. Ah, and before you say anything she got straight failing grades, and yes her grandmother was upset but realized that her teacher gave her grades for walking. She realized how thin she was and made her go to a model try-out and won! That's why she's so popular in the model world because of her walking and her figure-which I found disturbing.

(Hunny: She likes to model doesn't she?)

(Ryo: Only because she was told that if she was good then she could travel the world.)

(The twins: She only wanted to go back to France huh?)

(Ryo: Only to get the necklace back from that boy she met.)

It wasn't until her first year in high school that she met Van. Come to think of it, she brought him and the girls home three days after that mysterious earthquake. By then she was already well known for her voice, her dancing, and her modeling as well as her ability to speak more than one language. I was, of course, very proud of her until she came home one night without her grandmother with a deep wound across her back. She healed quickly but was in trouble with her grandmother and wasn't allowed to go to school, she staid home and trained until she bleed from almost everywhere. The wound on her back healed and didn't even show it was there besides her two scared birthmarks.

(Hikaru: The two evenly spaced scars near her shoulder blades?)

(Kaoru: Those things are her birthmarks?)

(Ryo: She got those from me because I have the same ones on my back as well.)

(Tamaki: Why'd she come to Ouran?)

Because her grandmother thought it would be better for her since she ran off with van a lot. I found out the reason why she always did and told her to keep it a secret from her grandmother, she agreed to it and as the result we were both forced to transfer to this district. She didn't come home on her first day but called and said that she was at a beach, Shina also said that she was having a bit of fun being with a group of guys that didn't see her as this super person but just a normal teenaged girl.

[end)

"I also love the fact that you treat her as though she were part of your family despite the fact that her grandmother forced her too," Ryo said rubbing his head and staring at the coffee table. The guys smiled at her father and continued to listen, "the day she came back she worked a bit harder and was-," he was cut off. "I think they know from there father!" They all turned around to face a fully dressed Shina. Tamaki stood right by her, "are you glad that we became your friends!?" She rubbed her bangs to the side, "why do you ask such dumb questions all the time?"

Hunny: We all love Tama-chan for asking us to join and we were just wondering ourselves.

Shina: Well …

Tamaki: And, and?

She turned her head back to Tamaki and slapped him across the back making him coil in pain while he stared at her, "so far, it's the most fun I'd had my entire life." His puppy face came out as Hunny and the twins laughed with joy. Tamaki hugged her as her face twitched, "you're having lots of fun because of us aren't you?" She gripped her fists and punched him, "haven't I told you not to hug me!? I'll teach you for not listening to me!!" She ran after him until she got him and started to pound his head on the floor, at least until the twins pulled her off of him and held her back. A maid came by suddenly with an ice pack, stuck it on his head, and left.

Shina: Heh … at least my maids know what to do since I do the same thing to my father all the time.

Tamaki: Does your grandmother punish you for it?

Shina: She says I should try harder since he still lives.

The twins: Why does she say that?

Shina: I don't know! She just says that I should but I don't!

Tamaki: You like France don't you?

Shina: You lived there, you should know.

"True, true," he said rubbing the ice pack more on his head while the twins still held on even though she wasn't struggling, "it has that feeling I guess. But what did that boy look like and what did your necklace look like?" Her eyes became big as her legs gave way and the twins slowly let her down while a dark shadow fell over her face.

Shina: I haven't thought about it in a long time.

The twins: Are you ok?

Shina: I still bleed through scarred wounds.

Tamaki: Gomen!

She looked up at him with a smile, "don't be … the more I think of it, the more it hurts. But," she said as she closed her eyes to think, "I don't really remember the boy but the necklace I do!" Tamaki took a step closer while the twins got in his way and asked her, "then will you describe it for us?" She looked at them while they helped her up, "why? You might not find it." They waved their hands at her, "don't under estimate us ok? Now describe!"

She blinked and thought about it, "it's the size of … um … an egg but its round like a circle." The twins nodded as they took notes. "An engraved star in the middle …" they nodded again, "… and … umm … it has a crescent moon on the back," they nodded some more, "and it's as thin as a coin but opens up because it's a picture holder." The twins looked up from their notes, "a picture holder? Was there a picture of you in there?" She shook her head, "not that I can recall but it's also gold, or gold-ish by this time." They nodded their heads and ran for Kyoya, "can we feed this into your computer to get a better picture of our mission?"

Night time came fast. In a moonlit bedroom a hand reaches inside a drawer and pulls out her necklace. The hand gripped it tight as it came close to their face. It was the same boy that she met-only he was older now, "Shina … I'm sorry for not seeing that it was you from the beginning." The moon shone on his face to show that he had blonde hair and blue eyes, he opened it up to see no pictures in it, "I should've known it was you." He said as his face came into better view … it … was … Tamaki.


	11. Chapter 11

/\/\ yey /\/\ dramatic twist no? Now let's see what should I do next? Oh soka! And could I also have some more reviews? Good or bad I don't care as long as I get some reviews …. PLZPLZPLZPLZ!!!!!

**Thirteen years ago in France**

Shina was wearing her necklace over her pink shirt with blue jean shorts and tan sandals. Her shoulder length hair pulled into a single ponytail with some loose hair falling out. She's humming a song she learned while she pats some sand together to make a square wall. Once she was done she stuck a little red flag in one of the corners and looked up at the clouds, "it looks like it'll rain." She heard a stomp and saw that her wall was crushed by two boys that both had brunette hair and green-blue eyes. She stood up and saw that they destroyed her wall, "don't! I worked hard on making them straight!"

They laughed and grabbed her by the wrists, "what do we care about walls for? You're always here on your summer break and we want to play with you." She tried to pull away but they had her held tight, "you don't have to be so forceful! Let go! That hurts, let go!" They just stood there holding onto her. "Let her go," said a voice from behind them, "I said let her go," they turned and saw a very young Tamaki, "let her go! What did she ever do to you?"

They let go and made her fall into the dirt. "She never plays with us!" Tamaki shook his head, "I wonder why!" She moved some of her bangs away from her face as the two boys turned and started to leave, "fine but she only stays for a couple of months before she leaves. She leaves next week for her home." They left as Tamaki walked over to Shina and held out his hand to help her up, "are you ok?" She took his hand and nodded, "yeah I am, thanks for helping me." He looked around, "are you with anyone?"

"I am but we got separated so my butler should be coming around soon to pick me up." Shina smiled at him again as she looked down and saw that they were still holding hands, Tamaki did the same then let her go, "gomen … do you want to play some more before my dad picks me up?" She nodded then asked, "what does 'gomen' mean?" He looked at her, "it means 'I'm sorry' in Japanese. I'm half Japanese and half French is what I was told." She pulled on his other arm towards the slides, "I'm told that I'm half Japanese and half American since I was born in America." Tamaki smiled and followed her towards the slides until sunset came along.

Once it there was orange in the sky Tamaki's father and Shina's butler both showed up. Her butler picked her up, "please forgive me young madam! I told your father and he said to look for you everywhere we went to!" Shina patted him on the shoulder, "it's fine, meet my new friend." Tamaki looked at her while the butler put her down, "we're … friends?" She nodded her head, "yeah, you played with me and helped me out when those two mean bullies almost hurt me; so for that I'll give this to you," she said undoing her necklace in the back and handed it out towards Tamaki, "because we're friends and we won't see each other for a long time I'll give you my necklace!" He stared at it then held out his hand while she put it in his hand and put both of her hands over his with the necklace, "I hope we see each other again!" Tamaki smiled again and put his other hand on hers, "we will one day, and I hope we do!"

The butler was holding her hand while she smiled and waved to Tamaki, his father came from behind him, "who was that?" Tamaki showed his father the necklace, "my new best friend and look what she gave me!" His father stood back up and took hold of Tamaki's hand, "that's nice, do you know her name?" Tamaki shook his head, "I forgot to ask, but the symbol on the butler's coat said 'Tomoe-Kouh' on it. Is that a good thing?" His father walked by him, "then yes if she's from the Tomoe-Kouh family. More than likely you'll see her again one of these days," he said as he looked back with some light wind blow some green leaves by.

**Present day … in the hallway outside the club**

Shina had her eyes closed and her hands in her pockets, again, as she walked towards the Music Room. Tamaki was standing outside the room waiting for her; she opened her eyes and gave him an emotionless stare. He walked close to her, reached inside his pocket, put the necklace on her, and stood back to admire the looks of it. She looked down and saw what he had put on her; her eyes grew a little big as she looked up at Tamaki, "how'd you-," she tried to ask before he held up his hand. "Because we're friends I'll give this necklace to you," he said with a slight bow.

She was barely able to hold back some tears, "arigato Tamaki." He smiled at her and turned towards the door, "should we go inside and take care of our customers?" She wiped away the tears that had formed, "yeah, what are our costumes this time?" He opened the door with everyone waiting for them, "Kyoya? Are we ready for the cosplay?" The twins brought out a couple of packages and handed them out, "lord? Are you sure this is ok?" He nodded his head, "let's get them on before anyone shows up."

The guys were ready with bare chests and a different colored tux like coat, jeans to match and black shoes. Each of the girls came out one-by-one, Crystal came out first wearing pale pink blouse that showed off her belly-button, and a pair of pink short-shorts with a pair of ankle length red high-heeled-lace-up boots. Her hair was held back in a single ponytail by a red lace. "I love this! Are everyone's outfit special like mine?" Tamaki nodded his head, "and only the girls will wear some fake animal parts to go with it." Crystal blinked at him, "what will I get?" The twins held out a box, "wait until everyone comes out to decide." Crystal turned around and saw her cousin come out. Ruri had on a pale blue sleeveless shirt that covered up all of her stomach, knee length tight white pants with a silver chain connected to one of the front belt loops towards one of the back belt loops hanging off the left side, and some red and white tennis shoes. "This'll work," she said spinning around once and took hold of Crystal's arm.

Haruhi and Shina poked their heads out from the curtains and said in unison, "we're not coming out, this is stupid." Crystal and Ruri looked at each other and ran in each of the girls dressing rooms and pushed them out. Haruhi's outfit was something like Ruri's only the difference was the way everything was placed. A white tee shirt under a pale pink blouse that went down to her hips, blue jean rolled up shorts that stopped on her thighs, and white tennis shoes with cream colored socks. Haruchi wasn't pleased a bit until Shina was finally pushed out. A black leather corset with hot pink lacings, a pair of black leather low-rise-short-shorts with hot pink lace trimming, thigh-high-black leather with hot pink stings and three inch high-heels, hair loose and own, black leather wrist bands with hot pink ribbons holding them on, and a black leather neck cocker with a hot pink ribbon holding it on.

Shina and Haruhi: WHO'S BRIGHT IDEA WAS THIS ANYWAYS!?!?!?!

The twins: Our lords' idea with some Kyoya.

The cousins: Besides, you two look really great.

Hunny: Shi-chan, you look really pretty in that.

Shina: Shi-chan? sighs FINE! I'll wear this stupid thing!

Haruhi: So what else do we have to wear with these stupid things?

Kyoya: The girls have a choice, each one of you will pick out animal parts and somewhat act like your animal.

The girls looked inside the box and picked out something that they liked.

Shina: I like the wolf parts, just tell the customers that I'm a 'Naughty Little Wolf' ok?

Crystal: I'll take these cats parts; I'll be like 'Cat Girl' or something.

Ruri: For mine I'll choose to be a bunny!

Shina and Crystal stared at her while Haruhi took out a pair of bird wings.

Ruri: What? I never got to play a bunny before and since the time comes for it I'll be the bunny.

Crystal: You just seem like a little bird girl to me that's all.

Shina: Besides, birds are free and bubbly, that completely yells-

Haruhi: I would rather be a bird than a bunny Shina-sama.

Shina stared at the small smile on Haruhi's face then smiled at her without turning, "I guess Ruri will be the bunny." Ruri put her arms into the air, "yeah I'm the 'Rabbit Chic', isn't that-," she said before Shina told her, "but you must act like a 'Playboy Bunny' for our guy customers ok?

Ruri: Awww man! Well at least we know that there will be some here today.

Crystal: Because Shima-sama is wearing that right?

Shina: What? Because of this stupid corset, I don't think so!

The twins: Your chest looks like it'll fall out. Good thing we told all your guy fans that you'll be wearing that since it was our mother's design.

Shina: What the hell did you just say!!??!!

Hikaru: Our mom designed the outfits for us to wear today …

Kaoru: … and we just so happened to have pictures of what they looked like …

The twins: … and we posted them up on the Host Club's website!

Everyone stood still in amazement that the pictures of the outfits were online and without them knowing. The twins stood side by side as Shina curled her fingers, "Hikaru … Kaoru … you have a death wish don't you?" They looked at each other then at her who was already being held back by the cousins, "run! We can't hold her forever!" They saw that and started to run when she got free and grabbed them by their ears then their throats, "there's a reason why I don't allow my picture on the internet and you just made me do-!" Mori held onto her arms and pulled her away kicking and yelling, still, at the twins. The doors opened just as Mori forced Shina to sit on one of the couches, she turned her head and ignored the guys swarming towards her.

Hours passed by quickly as Shina and Tamaki were sitting in the same limo on the way to his small estate. "Those guys," she said through her gritted teeth, tight fists, and lowered head, "… they shouldn't be allowed near a lap-top or computer." Tamaki patted her on the shoulder, "know you know how I felt before." Shina opened her eyes and calmed down as she looked back at him, "before? As in when you were in love with Haruhi?" He blinked once, "what do you mean by that?" She leaned in closer to him to stare right into his eyes, "I can see it by your focus on Haruhi, you act wired, well more wired, than normal when you two are close."

He blinked a couple of times before she moved away and crossed her hands by her chin, "soka! Soka! You're still unknown to your feelings about everyone even though you act like you love all our customers. Haaa … unknown love is the best kind of-ah!" Just then the limo came to a sudden screech and halt while both of them went crashing into each other onto the floor of the limo.

Shina: Ow …

Tamaki: How come we manage to land on top of each other in a closed space?

Shina: I don't really know but could you get off of me?

Tamaki pushed himself up and opened his eyes to see Shina making a 'that hurt' face as he moved himself up in a sitting position and helped her up. "What happened," he asked looking out the window. "Let's have a look shall we," she said as she opened the little window to the driver's seat and peeked through. He stuck his head by hers as they peeked through and saw a giant chicken woman with a bazooka and a giant lizard woman with a cannon. She closed the window and turned towards Tamaki, "stay here and stay out of harm's way ok?" He nodded and gave her a hug, "be careful." She pulled out her necklace as he let her go, "I always do. Mew Akiko! Metamorpho-sis!" The blinding light came and went fast as she snuck out of the car, with Tamaki watching her all the way, and started to fight the two chimas.

"Akiko … Fireball Strike!" Her fire based arrows flew right into the wings of the chicken as the lizard evaded the attack and held out her weapon. "Ba-boom-ka-boom!" Akiko saw that a bomb like thing right at her, she did a full 360 towards the left and made her whip appear in the same hand as her bow was and made the bomb go off early. Tamaki was standing behind the door and staring right at the battle when a black feather from above caught his attention, "huh?" He looked up and saw it was someone in long black pants, black shoes, shirtless, a black mask covering up his eyes, and a pair of black feathered angel-looking-wings. "Akiko!" She landed and heard this angel yell out for her, turned around, and was almost hit by another attack.


	12. Chapter 12

Ok … I'm so sorry but if you didn't know this already but there is another form of this one called, "**The Mew Girl in School : Part II**"

If you wish to know more about this story then while still looking at the long list of Ouran Host Club fanfics, under genre select supernatural … under rating select T … under status select in-progress … enter … and then you should see the new one. I hope to see you all there. Arigato!


End file.
